


Fast Company

by sickly _sweet (sketchy_and_unformed)



Category: Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Time, M/M, Minor Angst, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sickly%20_sweet
Summary: Bam sent Jenn away for a while so that he could sleep with other people. The thing is, though, he hasn't. Until Ryan, anyway.Livejournal repost from 2005.
Relationships: Bam Margera/Jenn Rivell, Ryan Dunn/Bam Margera
Kudos: 3
Collections: Livejournal reposts: CKY/HIM





	Fast Company

There’s a frown on Bam’s face as he sits on his bed, pondering. He finds it strange that Jenn would be okay with the two of them taking a break when she knows that he wants to fuck other people. She said it herself as she was packing her things, ready to move out for as long as it took.  
  
 _“You know Bam, it won’t take you long to realise that fast company ain’t hard to find, but it doesn’t compare to what we have.”_  
  
He’d been unable to meet her eye as she’d said that, looking at the carpet awkwardly and shuffling his feet. Even to him it didn’t make sense that she could just leave like that. Leave him to weeks of whatever debauchery happened to take his fancy and then take him back like nothing had happened. But as she’d opened the front door her gaze had slipped backwards, over her shoulder to where Ryan lounged against the banister eating an apple, only there because they hadn’t allowed him to leave for fear of creating an uncomfortable goodbye situation. Jenn looked at Ryan and Bam saw the corner of her mouth twitch. What that meant exactly he didn’t know, but it seemed almost like she knew something that he didn’t.  
  
It’s funny, but in the week and a half since Jenn has left, Bam hasn’t really felt like hooking up with any girls. He’s been out enough times with Novak and seen enough hotties to get any red-blooded male panting and sweating, but when they smile at him with their too-full lips and too-blue eyes, he feels numb. So he hasn’t fucked anybody, yet.  
  
He bounces slightly on his mattress, hands splayed either side of his legs. His eyes haven’t left the wall opposite, the wall which he knows Ryan is on the other side of, for at least ten minutes. He’s starting to get some idea of why Jenn left the way that she did, and why he feels the way that he does.  
  
So Bam frowns some more and he ponders some more. Ponders until his legs lift him up and carry him to the door, not stopping until he’s right outside Ryan’s room. He has a rough idea of what he’ll be doing. Routines are pretty constant around the Margera house.  
  
His hand pushes the door open of its own free will and sure enough, there’s Ryan, reading a magazine as Turbonegro blasts from the stereo. He looks up as Bam walks in.  
  
“Hey Bam, what’s up?”  
  
“Nothing much,” Bam shrugs. He feels strange, like he shouldn’t be there, even though going into Ry’s room is no big deal and there’s no reason why it should be. But today he has the feeling he’s there for a different reason. Body running ahead of his mind, he takes a seat on the bed, though not before closing the door carefully, swinging his legs awkwardly.  
  
Ryan turns the music down a fraction and turns to Bam, expression relaxed and mildly curious. Bam spends a second taking in his friend’s tousled hair, scruffy beard, torn jeans and faded Element t-shirt. He doesn’t see anything particularly special. That’s why his words come as such a shock, even to himself.  
  
“Can I fuck you?”  
  
Ryan’s eyebrows shoot upwards and Bam whips his head around, facing towards the window instead. He counts to ten mentally as he feels a flush tear over his skin. As he reaches eight, Ryan replies.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
His tone is a little confused, sure, but definitely consensual. Bam turns back slowly, eyes wide as silver dollars. Ryan shrugs and offers a crooked grin.  
  
“If that’s what you want.”  
  
Bam can’t help but smirk.  
  
“So what, you’re like my personal sex toy now?”  
  
“Hey, I haven’t had any better offers today.”  
  
The deal is sealed, and Bam gestures for Ryan to join him on the bed. He sits on his hands to keep them from trembling and grits his teeth. He has to be in control here; he always is. But something about Ryan’s closeness and the way he looks right now is making it difficult. Bam starts rambling, desperate to explain himself, to the both of them.  
  
“It’s just, I’ve never been with a guy and I guess I want to know what it’s like and you’re my best friend so I just figured…”  
  
“It’s cool,” Ryan interrupts, nodding curtly. Their eyes meet and the older man smiles slightly.  
  
“So do you want any foreplay or are we just gonna get straight into it?”  
  
By way of reply Bam leans in slowly, winding his fingers through Ryan’s hair. He takes a deep, shaky breath before touching their lips together softly. Ryan lets him take the lead, waiting until he’s settled enough to press harder and let his tongue snake out into his friend’s waiting mouth. When it does Ryan curls his arm around Bam’s waist, pulling him backwards so that they’re both lying on the bed, Bam on top. Bam finds one of his hands moving over Ryan’s flank, and he thinks to himself, _this isn’t so different to being with a girl_.  
  
Ryan breaks the kiss, and to Bam his eyes look emotionless. He doesn’t like to think what his own eyes might look like right now. Ryan’s hands move up his legs, squeezing when they reach his ass, and Bam bites his lip, hips bucking downwards slightly.  
  
“Is this alright?” Ryan asks, and Bam nods mutely.  
  
 _Why am I doing this again?_  
  
Hands still gripping his ass, Ryan starts to grind against him and Bam’s eyes flutter closed again. His lips fall against Ryan’s and his fingers twist in the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Fingers toy with his belt buckle and he lifts up slightly so that Ryan can finish the job and slide his black jeans off of his legs. Bam finds himself pulling at Ryan’s clothes clumsily until his friend helps him out and yanks his jeans down.  
  
“All off, or not?”  
  
Bam shakes his head without opening his eyes, kissing Ryan harder than before. He finds some more friction and sighs through clenched teeth.  
  
“I’m ready.”  
  
He sits back, waiting for Ryan. The blonde flips onto his front, sliding his underwear down smoothly. He kneels, head buried in his pillows, and Bam stares at the curve of his ass, sticking up in the air. He swallows hard, freeing himself from his boxer shorts. Ryan reaches to his bedside table and passes back a tub of Vaseline. Bam would have sniggered at that if he hadn’t been so damn nervous. It takes him several seconds to unscrew the lid of the tub, and when he does he promptly drops it onto the blankets. He flicks it off of the bed with a grunt of frustration.  
  
 _Stupid fucking lid._  
  
Bam winces as he sticks two fingers unceremoniously into the greasy substance, glad that Ryan isn’t looking at him right now because he’s sure he must look anything but sexy. He’s not sure if he wants Ry to think he’s sexy, though.  
  
Bam might never have done this before, but he’s seen enough porn involving anal to have some idea of what he’s doing. Ryan flinches slightly when he slides his slick fingers quickly inside him with no warning, shifting his legs further apart.  
  
“Ready?” Bam asks, his voice unusually gruff. Ryan grunts and he takes that as a yes. Taking another deep breath he rubs some Vaseline over his rigid cock, moving closer to Ryan. It might be the oddly formal attitude that Ry seems to have towards the whole situation, or it might be something else, that’s making Bam more jumpy than he should be. He can hear and feel the pulse in his temples.  
  
Ryan spreads his legs further upon feeling Bam’s erection nudging at his opening. Bam closes his eyes as he slides all of the way in, slippery hands grasping at Ryan’s hips. He lets out a low moan, pulse speeding up even more. It feels better than he expected. Ryan shifts a little and Bam starts to move in quick, shallow thrusts that make him go weak at the knees. He holds onto Ryan tighter for support, nails biting into his friend’s skin.  
  
Bam pushes deeper and hears Ryan’s muffled moans as he jams his face against the pillows, fingers curling into fists. A bead of sweat winds its way down Bam’s cheek and into his mouth.  
  
Ryan brings a hand to his own dripping cock and part of Bam wants to be touching him, but he closes his eyes and focuses on breathing. It makes things harder when Ryan arches against him and shudders and Bam just wants to be kissing him again, but he keeps those eyes tightly shut because he doesn’t know what any of this means yet.  
  
And then there’s a moment when Ryan whispers his name involuntarily but clear as a bell, and Bam runs one hand over his stomach and up his side. For that moment it feels like they’ve done something illegal, and a second later Bam draws his arm away like he’s been burnt. But it was still there.  
  
When Bam comes, he’s aware that it’s damn close to being the best orgasm he’s ever had. He’s also aware of Ryan whimpering as he comes at the exact same time. They’re the only two things that he’s aware of as he stops breathing and his vision blacks out for the longest time. Then he’s pulling away, collapsing to the bed in a blur of sweat and heat, and for a while he’s not aware of anything at all.  
  
The delicious tingling of his skin brings him back around. He opens his eyes blearily, making out the haze of pink and gold beside him that must be Ryan. Bam closes his eyes again and moans, tucking himself back inside his underwear and pulling up his jeans clumsily, almost falling onto the floor. When he thinks his legs are steady enough he stands, reluctantly opening his eyes. Ryan watches him serenely, dressed again and apparently uncaring. Bam smiles but his eyes don’t stay on Ryan’s for long. He doesn’t know why or how the last half an hour happened, and he doesn’t want to. Not now, anyway.  
  
Neither man says anything until Bam reaches the door. Then he turns, feeling guilty and something else that he doesn’t recognise.  
  
“Um, thanks, I guess.”  
  
Ry smiles, tucking one arm behind his head.  
  
“Happy to help.”  
  
Bam opens the door and steps outside, trying not to run for the shower too hastily. Part of him doesn’t want to shower anyway. He bites his lip and casts a look back towards Ryan’s door. His body starts to turn, his hand reaching out, but he stops himself. He’ll take a shower now, eat some lunch, probably call Jenn later.  
  
But he knows that maybe, just maybe, he’ll drop back into Ryan’s room after dark.


End file.
